


Вся небесная добродетель

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Азирафаэль терзается, несмотря на помощь и поддержку Кроули, который тоже терзается — за компанию; у Гавриила все хорошо
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Вся небесная добродетель

Прозрачная лесная речка стремительно бежала по дну неглубокого оврага. Над узкой речной отмелью на коленях стоял Азирафаэль; он долго и нервно мыл руки, оттирая невидимую грязь мелким речным песком, потом принялся быстро плескать воду в лицо — не то пил, не то умывался. Он вздрагивал — в речку впадало изрядное количество родников, и вода была скорее ледяной, чем освежающей, — отфыркивался и отплевывался. И снова мыл руки.

Неподалеку прямо на траве сидел Кроули, узкие кисти его рук свешивались с коленей, ветер играл пухом страусиного пера, прикрепленного к берету. Кроули жевал травинку, рассматривал кроны деревьев над головой и тихонько напевал мотив легкомысленной песенки, буквально накануне вошедшей в моду при дворе.

Неподалеку, за кустами, фыркали, всхрапывали и перебирали копытами два коня: черный и белоснежный.

Оторвавшись наконец от ручья, Азирафаэль выкарабкался из оврага, отряхнул мокрые руки — Кроули, не успевший увернуться от полетевших капель, поморщился — и сам неловко плюхнулся на траву:

— Друг мой! Умоляю, перестань делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит! — Азирафаэль нервно указал подрагивающей рукой в сторону редкого кустарника. — Хочу напомнить, что у нас тут лежит... тело!

— Труп, — меланхолично поправил Кроули, лениво покосившись в сторону кустов. Сквозь редкие ветки действительно торчали ноги в сильно заношенных сапогах. Выплюнув травинку, он добавил: — Эка невидаль.

— Силы Небесные!

— Не накличь, — фыркнул Кроули. — И потом — не у нас в кустах, а, можно сказать, у тебя. Твоих белых ангельских ручек дело.

Этого говорить определенно не стоило: несколько мгновений Азирафаэль разглядывал свои ладони, потом с тихим стоном полез обратно в овраг. Кроули недоуменно пожал плечами, услышав новый всплеск воды.

— Да ладно тебе! Я всего лишь неудачно пошутил. И потом, ты же уже убивал, — произнес он. — Что, Небеса тебя забери, с тобой происходит?

— Ох, Кроули, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался Азирафаэль; плечи его под плотным бархатом плаща будто закостенели, — да, мне случалось убивать: по приказу Высших сил, во славу Отца нашего. Приказ и высшая... необходимость, вероятно, необходимость, ты знаешь, не мне, обычному ангелу Начала, рассуждать о справедливости, так вот, приказ вел мои руки, а осознание правильности, значимости и добродетельности моих деяний... Несмотря даже на их жестокость... Хотя видит Небо, я бы предпочел иной путь... Ох, Кроули, друг мой! Как мне теперь с этим жить?

— Э-э-э... Ты демона об этом спрашиваешь?

Не то чтобы Кроули имел привычку изничтожать людей сотнями развлечения ради — хотя по утрам ему, бывало, и хотелось кого-нибудь убить, — но и особой беды в случайной гибели одного недоумка он не видел. Тем не менее, Азирафаэль продолжал молчать, будто на самом деле ждал ответа.

— По-моему, тебе стоит поменьше переживать. Ты же не специально, в конце концов! — Кроули чуть раздраженно пожал плечами. — Строго говоря, его убил не ты, а твоя кобыла... А точнее, овраг, в котором этот полоумный, догадавшийся выскочить как раз под копыта, сломал шею. Получил по заслугам, можно сказать. А ты теперь казнишься, будто...

— Я ангел, Кроули! Ангел, а не какой-то там...

Ну да, хмыкнул про себя Кроули. Не какой-то там демон.

— Извини, — Азирафаэль отвел глаза. — Извини, друг мой, я не должен был...

Он резко вздохнул. От вида его покрасневших, опухших пальцев у Кроули заломило руки.

— Надеюсь, твое начальство ничего не узнает.

— А, — отмахнулся Азирафаэль. — Я обязан включить это в свой отчет, и знаешь, Кроули, — ангел обернулся, и Кроули поежился, взглянув ему в лицо, — знаешь, я даже в некотором роде надеюсь на суровое взыскание. Может быть, это хотя бы немного снимет с меня груз вины... Тем не менее, я все же не хотел бы покидать Землю. Может быть, я наивен и самонадеян, но мне кажется, именно здесь мое место, именно здесь я по-настоящему нужен. Хотя... — Взгляд Азирафаэля вновь остановился на торчащих из кустов ногах.

— По поводу Земли не переживай. Тут-то наверняка выкрутимся, — как мог оптимистично произнес Кроули и наконец позволил себе испепелить поднадоевшее тело. Еще ему очень хотелось убедить ангела ничего не сообщать начальству — а вдруг действительно отзовут? Без Азирафаэля на Земле будет намного скучнее... Но по виноватому и одновременно решительному виду Азирафаэля было понятно, что даже пытаться отговаривать не стоит. — И вообще, попробуй приучить себя к мысли, что это нелепый несчастный случай, а вовсе не твоя вина. Это ведь действительно так.

Азирафаэль тоскливо улыбнулся, и Кроули махнул на упрямца рукой. Взобравшись в седло, он отправился догонять короля и двор, предоставив Азирафаэля самому себе, раз уж ему так угодно.

Оставшийся в одиночестве Азирафаэль в свою очередь ухватился за поводья немедленно потянувшейся за лаской лошади — и с изумлением уставился на свои вдруг исцелившиеся руки.

***

— Хорошо с тобой, демон, но мне пора. — Архангел Гавриил откинул полог кровати и скользнул на пол. — Мне еще с Азирафаэлем... разбираться. Мне начинает казаться, что он подзадержался здесь, внизу.

— Не трогай ангела. — Кроули перекатился на бок и теперь наблюдал, как неспешно и чуть ли не напоказ одевается Гавриил, и думал, что у архангелов явно немало привилегий: уж слишком хорошо было выданное Гавриилу тело. Или даже выбранное им, что вероятнее.

— Просишь за него? — Гавриил приподнял бровь и едва заметно скривился.

— Прошу, — подтвердил Кроули и оперся щекой о ладонь, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. — Я к нему привык. Знаю, чего от него ждать. Он знает, чего ждать от меня. Вам удобно, нам удобно. — Он все-таки откинулся на подушки, потянулся. — Давай ты... м-м-м... скажешь ему, что вы там недовольны и гневаетесь, но даете ему возможность... м-м-м... исправить и искупить? Небеса ведь такие милосердные...

Гавриил усмехнулся. Он остановился рядом с разворошенной постелью, и Кроули вдруг стало горячо под пристальным взглядом его прозрачных зеленых глаз.

— Милосердные, да, — пробормотал Гавриил, вдруг резко наклонился, уперся руками по обе стороны от головы Кроули и спросил — мягко, вкрадчиво: — А тебе не нужна возможность искупить свою вину, демон? Помилование — за какие-нибудь особые заслуги, мы придумаем. И — добро пожаловать обратно, на Небеса. Станешь вновь ангелом — светлым, добродетельным...

Перед Кроули словно вспыхнул свет, сквозь дьяволову бездну Ада засияло вдруг позабытое, зовущее, он будто наяву обонял безнадежно утраченный запах райских цветов, слышал пение птиц — и что-то еще, невыразимо прекрасное и давным-давно недоступное. И может быть, может быть, он даже сказал бы «да», но обрушившееся на него видение не смогло заслонить холодных злых глаз Гавриила прямо перед ним.

— Добродетель, да, — усмехнулся Кроули и с наслаждением опустил веки. — Недавно — и ста лет еще не прошло! — мне случилось провести три прелестных года в Ватикане, при дворе Папы, так что видел я вашу добродетель. Куда уж мне...

Отстранившись, Гавриил рассмеялся, легко и весело.

— Ох, смотри, Кроули, как бы мы не решили, что все произошедшее в те года при Святом Престоле — твоя вина.

— Я? — поразился Кроули. — Искусил Папу? Я маленький скромный демон, незнамо за какие заслуги снискавший архангельское благоволение. 

— Ну да, ну да, — покивал Гавриил, поправляя у зеркала пряжку щегольского короткого плаща. — Так и быть, скромный демон, получишь своего ангела — в знак моего, как ты выразился, благоволения. Я думал было устроить пару показательных порок — иносказательных, разумеется! — но так и быть, в таком пустяке — грех отказать.

— Вот спасибо, — сонно отозвался Кроули из подушек.

Услышав, как за Гавриилом закрылась дверь, Кроули резко сел в постели. Часы в соседней комнате дважды отбили четверть часа, а он все так же сидел, хмурый, ссутулившийся, и изредка тер виски, почти чувствуя под пальцами чешуйки змеиной кожи.

Когда в этом мире все успело пойти не так?..

  
***

В шумном трактире «Сытый гусь» не было никакой нужды отводить людское внимание: в огне вечернего кутежа подслушать негромкий разговор и так не представлялось возможным.

— Ну как все прошло? — спросил Кроули, разливая вино.

— Так, словно им нет до меня дела, — спокойно ответил Азирафаэль. — Меня, если можно так выразиться, пожурили. Пообещали чего-то там лишить, какой-то привилегии... Признаться, мой друг, я даже не догадывался, что она у меня есть, эта привилегия, так что вряд ли замечу ее отсутствие.

— Значит, все благополучно? 

— Именно так.

Несколько минут они молчали, Азирафаэль ел, Кроули пристально его разглядывал.

— Мой хороший, — мягко произнес Азирафаэль, — если ты продолжишь так на меня смотреть я, пожалуй, подавлюсь. Просто для смеху, ну и лелея слабую надежду, что тебе станет хотя бы немного совестно.

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Кроули. Потом все-таки не выдержал: — Ангел, Небо тебя побери, как ты?

— Замечательно, мой дорогой, замечательно. Видишь же — я по-прежнему здесь, я пью... — Азирафаэль приподнял бокал, салютуя Кроули, — твое здоровье, да, так вот, все неизменно... Неизменно непостижимо. Все хорошо.

— Ну да, — пробормотал Кроули, — ну да.

Азирафаэль — похудевший и посветлевший, выцветший, с затаившейся в глазах печалью, Азирафаэль — так плохо умеющий лгать и притворяться, до крови стирающий руки речным песком, руки, на которые не попало ни капли крови... Ну да, повторил про себя Кроули, конечно с ним все хорошо. Он открыл было рот, чтобы попытаться еще раз объяснить, что случившееся — не повод так казниться, а еще — что Азирафаэль может обманывать кого угодно, но не его, Кроули, и что...

Теплая ладонь накрыла его пальцы.

— Мой друг, — мягко произнес Азирафаэль, — это все не имеет никого значения. Не нужно. Все будет хорошо. Лучше попробуй курицу, она действительно отменная, и расскажи мне о короле. Неужели слухи верны?..

Кроули закрыл рот и потянулся за мясом. Кто он такой, в конце концов, чтобы учить ангела жить?

За едой и слухами — которые вовсе не слухи, Кроули ли не знать? — пролетел вечер. И разрумянившийся и как будто по-настоящему повеселевший ангел уже протягивал на прощание руку растерявшемуся вдруг демону.

— Ангел, слушай...

— Я, возможно, уеду из столицы ненадолго, — извиняющимся тоном перебил Азирафаэль. — Попутешествую по Франции, может, загляну еще куда-нибудь... Если вдруг что-то случится, ты меня найдешь.

Кроули прикусил язык. Он смотрел на Азирафаэля и гадал, какой неведомый, незримый способ наказать себя тот выбрал. Вряд ли Небеса могли быть столь же изобретательны. Если бы только Гавриил не грозился отозвать его Наверх...

— Найду, — коротко кивнул он. — Если что — зови.

— Непременно, мой милый, непременно... Всего доброго, мне действительно пора.

Невысокая, пухленькая фигура Азирафаэля медленно растворялась в темной парижской ночи, а Кроули думал, что, кажется, вся небесная добродетель, все небесное милосердие пребывало сейчас на Земле — в маленьком кудрявом ангеле. Вспомнив Гавриила и словно очнувшись, Кроули развернулся и отпихнул ногой сунувшегося было за мелочью попрошайку. Все же он поступил правильно: нельзя Азирафаэлю обратно на Небеса.

Пожалуй, Кроули выглядел бы там куда как уместнее.


End file.
